


Date Night

by w3llthatdidntwork



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex x Maggie - Freeform, Awkward Alex, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, after the events of 2x04, alex danvers can shoot a gun, alex/maggie, and fight aliens, but can't talk to pretty girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3llthatdidntwork/pseuds/w3llthatdidntwork
Summary: Continuation from the events of 2x04. Alex does get to get that drink after a crappy day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic written after watching the events of 2x04. It has been a month since I published it but it hasn't been shared on ao3 yet. So, the events of the fic might contradict some of the events of the show. Enjoy this short fic... because I seem to be in a kind of hiatus lately... that I can't seem to break out of.

It was a frustrating night. Y’know, just busted an underground alien fight club and arrested the ring leader but apparently that wasn’t enough. The woman got away in all of her tattooed, perfect face, red dress that hugged in all the right places glory. Veronica Sinclair wasn’t hot. Nope. Not at all. Okay… okay, maybe. So. Okay, This wasn’t something Alex thought she’d bring up to Kara on their weekly sister nights. Kara had enough on her plate than to worry about her.

“Look, I know in crappy moments like these I could use a drink… so what do you say?” Alex said to the woman that she really did want to get to know better. Maggie Sawyer was drop dead gorgeous and had a heart of gold to match. Y’know, with her perfect dimpled smile, black dress, toned arms, and an ability to say all the right things at the right time… crap. Alex really needed to go on a date… and soon. This frustrating night was the perfect excuse. “First rounds on me,” Alex finished, just like none of that stuff even flashed through her mind.

“Hmm, since you said first rounds on you,” Maggie tilted her head to the side with a smile. “Sure.” Maggie replied and Alex felt herself relax as she exhaled the breath she didn’t even know she was holding in. 

“I know a place. It might not be as interesting as the ones your used to but I think you might like it.” Alex said with a smile. The DEO agent couldn’t believe this was actually happening but she was trying to play it smooth. 

“Lead the way, Danvers,” Maggie gestured ahead of them and they walked out into the night.

>>>

The two sat down at a sports bar that was actually fairly empty. It was the bar that Alex liked to frequent when she wanted a night by herself. It wasn’t the type of place J’onn J’onzz would frequent and Kara never liked going to bars. It was also too far out of the DEO’s way for any other employee to accidentally run into her here either. This was her favorite place for her to just let her outside pressures fade away. She wasn’t exactly too sure why she was sharing the location with Maggie.

“Nice place,” Maggie looked around and nodded in approval. Alex was glad that she didn’t disappoint in choosing a bar. She nodded over at the bartender, they placed their orders, and settled in.

Within seconds of arriving, they ended up starting a conversation about their most bizarre arrests. Alex always felt at ease talking to Maggie and they ended up finding a close scoring football game in the forth quarter. Maggie got way more into it than the DEO agent would have thought she would and they both ended up yelling at the TV as the field goal kicker missed the game winning kick.

“Your not bad company, Sawyer” Alex smiled over at Maggie after the game. The DEO agent had a nice buzz going that was giving her a little more courage, not to mention that Maggie looked stunning sitting right next to her. She was watching as the other woman had picked another game to watch and became fairly animated at a refs bad call.

“Your not bad company yourself,” Maggie said as she turned to Alex. The smile that the detective gave her also made her stomach do a somersault.

An hour later, they both finished their drinks and decided to call it a night. Unfortunately, they both had work the next day and they agreed to head out earlier than they would have liked.

“Hey, I had a good time tonight,” Maggie said as they stopped and waited on the sidewalk.

“I did too,” Alex said and paused briefly as she wondered if this was the right time to ask for a second date or not. Unfortunately, she started getting nervous as she motioned awkwardly with her hands. “ So, do you want to do this again sometime?” Alex asked trying to not embarrass herself.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Maggie had placed her hand on Alex’s arm, probably in an attempt to calm Alex down. The contact made the DEO agent freeze in place. It was the good kind of freeze, the kind of freeze that resulted from Maggie’s closeness, the touch itself, and Alex’s inability to keep herself steady in Maggie’s presence. She’d always been able to keep it together for everyone before but this was different. She wasn’t exactly that good at keeping cool with people she found attractive. In these situations, she almost became as awkward as Kara.

“Yeah?” Alex asked, skeptical at Maggie’s answer.

“Yeah,” Maggie said back as she closed the gap between them. Alex wasn’t sure if her heart stopped as Maggie moved closer. She felt the heat of the other woman’s skin as she leaned up against her. The quick dart of Maggie’s eyes to her own lips made the contact even more electric and before Alex knew it she felt Maggie’s lips brush against her own and…

“ _IT”S GOOD!_ ” The TV announcer echoed throughout Alex’s tiny studio apartment at the game winning field goal kick. It brought Alex back to the present and out of her imagination.

>>>

The beer that Alex had in her hand was getting warm in the glass bottle as she sat stunned on her couch. The reality was that she was at home and completely alone. She let her imagination carry her away. Her day didn’t go as perfect as she was imagining it to have gone.

The truth was that the bad guy got away and Maggie already had a girlfriend that just kinda popped out of nowhere. Alex figured that she just had really bad luck. I mean, what kind of girlfriend just materializes out of nowhere as soon as your significant other gets asked out by someone else. She must be an alien too and her super powers must be cock-blocking or beavering damming or whatever, The DEO agent thought only half jokingly.

Alex got up and stretched. Her leg had fallen asleep on the couch and she shook it to get the blood flowing back to normal. Anyway, she shouldn’t be complaining, this one occurrence was just one in many of her bad luck streak. She was always last to put herself first and when she tried she was either to slow or she buckled under the pressure. She should be used to this by now, she thought.

She moved a few feet to put her half empty beer back in the fridge while dodging her surf board that took up half of the corner of the room. She actually shouldn’t have given Kara her apartment along with most of her furnishings… she did it to keep up the facade that everything was going well in her life. The reality was that it wasn’t. Then, when she found her footing again, Alex didn’t bother to refurnish or find a bigger place because she worked too much. Making herself happy or comfortable wasn’t really her first priority.

“Hey Danvers, you need to get yourself together,” Alex said to herself as she walked to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She had work early the next morning after all.


End file.
